


not yet

by hanniebunny



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, Dom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Dom/sub, Edging, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, Kinda?, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Lee Seokmin | DK, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, dk just wants to be a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniebunny/pseuds/hanniebunny
Summary: Seokmin is a vision, kneeling there naked on the floor of their bedroom, looking up at him with doe eyes and red, spit-slick lips. He’s so hard just from sucking Joshua off, his cock red and leaking between his legs, and when Joshua leans down to kiss him Seokmin moans softly against his lips, a needy and pitiful little thing.“Hyung...” he breathes when Joshua pulls away. “Can I… I need to come, hyung,” he whispers. “Please, can I come?”Joshua searches his face for a long moment. “Not yet,” he says.*Or, Seokmin loves to be told no. Joshua loves to be the one to tell him.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	not yet

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to Cherry for betaing this for me (ilu angel!) i hope you all enjoy it, please read the tags just in case! although it isn’t mentioned tooo much they have safe words set up! <33

“Hyungie..” Seokmin whines, his hands tightening in the sheets.

Joshua’s hand moves up and down his cock almost agonizingly slowly, enough to keep Seokmin hard but not enough to get him to that sweet spot. Joshua keeps him right on that edge, teases him relentlessly until Seokmin feels like he’ll go insane if Joshua doesn’t speed up soon.

“Hyung,” he breathes again. “Please, faster.”

Joshua doesn’t speed up. His lips are warm and soft on Seokmin’s neck, sucking marks into his throat, and he nips and sucks at the spot just below Seokmin’s jaw until it feels dark and swollen and Joshua knows the bruise there will be difficult to hide. His hand is still maddeningly slow, tugging so gently on his cock, and Seokmin needs so much more.

“Sir,” he tries. “Please go faster. Just a little, sir.” He hears Joshua’s breath catch and it feels like a victory.

“You sound so pretty when you beg, love,” Joshua murmurs, finally speeding up, just enough so that sweet pleasure to start to build at the base of Seokmin’s spine, heat coiling tight between his hips.

“Yes,” Seokmin breathes, eyes closed, his head tipped back into the pillow.

Joshua hums, pressing a kiss to Seokmin neck. Joshua knows him so well, knows his body, knows every little trick that gets him off, and he uses them all to his advantage now, flicking his wrist and thumbing over the slit until Seokmin is gasping.

“Good?” Joshua whispers, nosing at the corner of Seokmin’s jaw.

Seokmin nods. “Don’t stop.”

Suddenly, Joshua’s hand slows again, stroking him so infuriatingly slowly, almost lazily, and Seokmin whines, frustrated, tossing his head. “H _yung_ ,” he huffs, a little more bratty than intended. “You’re so unfair.”

Joshua raises a brow, challenging him. “You’re lucky I’m giving you anything with that attitude, baby boy.” Joshua hums, “I don’t _have_ to let you come at all.”

Seokmin’s breath hitches and he can’t hold back the soft whine that’s coaxed from the back of his throat.

“Leave you hard and aching for it, desperate to come,” he muses.

Seokmin moans, eyes fluttering shut.

Joshua grins sharply. Seokmin is heavy and leaking in his hand and Joshua strokes him steadily, tugs at his cock and presses his thumb over the slit just to hear him whine.

Every flick of Joshua’s wrist brings Seokmin closer to the edge until his breath is catching and he’s tensing up, breathing “I’m gonna come.”

Joshua stops, lets go, removes all contact with Seokmin’s skin. The sound Seokmin makes is desperate and wrecked.

“Hyung, you fu— god you fucking _tease_ I was so close—”

He almost sounds like he’s going to cry, but Joshua just smiles, kisses over the mark he left below his jaw. “Do you think you deserve to come, Minnie?” he murmurs. He’s watching Seokmin, listening carefully for his safeword; this is a game they’ve played before, but it’s been a while since they’d last indulged and Joshua wants to make sure Seokmin is still interested.

But Seokmin doesn’t safeword— his breath catches in his throat and he whimpers, his eyes darting up to look at Joshua, wide. “Sir…”

Joshua searches his eyes but he sees nothing there except desire, blown pupils. Seokmin is flushed down his chest, breathing hard, his cock rock hard and leaking onto his tummy.

“I don’t think you’ve earned it yet,” Joshua says finally. “You’re not going to come tonight.”

Seokmin is bright red, and Joshua thinks he might see frustrated tears in his eyes, but Seokmin doesn’t fight it. “When will I be allowed to come, sir?” he whispers.

“That’s for me to decide,” he says softly.

Seokmin whines softly in the back of his throat. He looks up at Joshua with big doe eyes, almost pleading.

“You trust me, yeah?”

Seokmin nods immediately. “Yes, sir.”

Joshua smiles at him, gentle. “Are you going to be good for me, baby boy?”

“Yes, sir.” He shudders as Joshua tucks a loose curl back out of his face. After a moment, he says hesitantly, “What are the rules, sir?”

Pride swells up in Joshua’s chest.

It’s a game they’ve played before, always the same, but Seokmin knows him, too — as well as Joshua knows him — knows everything that gets him off, and this is one of those things. And so despite the fact that he knows the rules well he asks, so innocently, what Joshua would like him to do. He’s always so good for Joshua, so eager to please, and Joshua doesn’t think he could possibly love him more.

“You don’t come unless I tell you you can,” he instructs softly. “No touching yourself, no getting off in secret. You know that if you do, I’ll find out. You don’t come without my permission. Understand?”

Seokmin nods, eyes downcast.

“What are the rules, baby?” Joshua asks expectantly.

Seokmin swallows. “No touching myself. I don’t come without your permission.”

“Good boy,” Joshua praises, and Seokmin’s eyelashes flutter. Joshua smiles, soft, slips his hand down to hold Seokmin’s jaw so gently. “Such a good, pretty boy for me.”

There’s a blush high on Seokmin’s cheekbones. “Thank you,” he whispers.

Joshua’s chest is full of something warm and fond as he leans in to kiss him, just quickly. Seokmin is still so hard it looks almost painful but he doesn’t say anything— he follows Joshua to the bathroom and gets cleaned up and ready for bed, and it’s only once they’re settled under the sheets that he’s finally started to go soft.

Joshua gathers Seokmin into his arms, Seokmin’s head against his chest, his arm thrown over Joshua’s waist. “Goodnight, Minnie,” Joshua whispers in the darkness.

Seokmin hums, squeezes him a little tighter for a moment. “G’night, hyung.”

—

Joshua exhales shakily and tightens his hand in Seokmin’s hair. He’s leaning back on his other hand, sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs spread and Seokmin between them, his hair brushing the insides of his thighs, his mouth so sinfully hot and wet around Joshua’s cock. Through half-lidded eyes, Joshua just manages to make out Seokmin, blinking up at him so innocently as he pulls back to suckle on the head.

“Shit,” Joshua breathes. “Just like that, babe, good boy.” He resists the urge to fuck his hips forward as Seokmin hums, sinks down again, hollows his cheeks and sucks. Seokmin has always been almost unfairly good with his mouth, and between him bobbing his head and swallowing around him like that, fucking moaning around his cock like he’s getting off on it as much as Joshua is, it isn’t long before Joshua is groaning, cursing under his breath, coming down Seokmin’s throat.

Seokmin swallows it all eagerly, licks over his lips, and Joshua doesn’t know how he got so lucky. Seokmin is a fucking vision, kneeling there naked on the floor of their bedroom, looking up at him with doe eyes and red, spit-slick lips. He’s so hard, just from sucking Joshua off, his cock red and leaking between his legs, and when Joshua leans down to kiss him Seokmin moans softly against his lips, a needy and pitiful little thing.

“Sir...” he breathes when Joshua pulls away. “Can I… I need to come, sir,” he whispers. “Please, can I come?”

It tugs at something in Joshua’s chest and he smiles softly, brushing his knuckles gently over Seokmin’s cheekbone before slowly slipping his hand down to cup his jaw. Seokmin shudders and leans into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed. When he opens them again he looks desperate and pleading.

“Please, sir?”

Joshua searches his face for a long moment. “Not yet,” he says finally.

Seokmin swallows, hard. He looks so wrecked, Joshua almost says yes right then and there. Instead, he thumbs over Seokmin’s cheekbone, soothing, watches Seokmin close his eyes for a long moment and take in a shuddery breath.

“You want to be good for me, right sweetheart?” Joshua asks quietly.

Seokmin nods. “Yes,” he says, hoarse. Before Joshua has the chance to say anything, Seokmin corrects himself. “Yes, sir, wanna be your good boy.” he whispers, and something like pride swells inside Joshua’s chest.

“Pretty. So pretty for me,” he murmurs, and Seokmin manages a small smile, leaning further into Joshua’s touch. Joshua leans down to kiss him then, chaste. “Come on,” he says when he pulls away. “We’d better get ready for practice or we’ll be late.”

—

Practice drags on for hours.

Seokmin tries to focus, he really does, but the only thought on his mind is how fucking hard he is, still. Every time he feels himself finally starting to go soft he catches sight of Joshua again — catches sight of those long fingers, wrapped around a microphone, moving carefully with the choreography — and suddenly he’s fully hard again, straining against his trousers rather obscenely. God but Joshua’s hands are so fucking pretty, and Seokmin can’t help but think of those fingers inside him, that delicious stretch as Joshua opens him up, searches out his sweet spot and makes him shake, and Seokmin’s cheeks are positively burning. When Joshua catches him staring and raises a knowing brow in his direction, Seokmin’s knees almost give out.

The bulge in his trousers is quite honestly indecent, and he’s constantly shifting his legs, making sure nothing is too obvious. He’s distracted and he knows it’s coming through in his performance, knows he keeps coming in late and missing notes and making stupid mistakes he’s normally never dream of making, but he really can’t help it with Joshua right there, looking like that, bouncing around, belting out lyrics in that smooth, talented voice. Joshua, who keeps sneaking glances at him, raising an eyebrow because he knows exactly what he’s doing to him. Joshua with his ridiculously tight pants and his ridiculously nice hands and that smug fucking _smirk_ on his face—

“You alright there, Seokmin?”

Seungcheol sounds more concerned than anything else, looking up at him from where he’s stretching, and Seokmin’s face grows even hotter as Joshua and Mingyu both stop what they’re doing to stare at him too. He swallows.

“Yeah, of course. Why?”

It doesn’t come out as confident as he’d hoped it would. Seungcheol eyebrows furrow slightly, and he glances over to Mingyu.

“Are you sure?” Mingyu says cautiously. “You look… warm. Do you have a fever?”

Before Seokmin can even blink Mingyu is in front of him, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. Seokmin takes a step back and bats his hand away. He can feel Joshua’s eyes boring into his back. “I’m fine,” he says quickly. “It’s just a little hot in here, could we crack a window?”

Mingyu eyes him skeptically, a hand on his hip, and Seokmin shifts to make sure his legs are covering his crotch. When he does, the body of the guitar rubs against him, and just the light pressure makes him whine softly in the back of his throat. God he’s hard. Mingyu stares him down for a long moment and Seokmin squirms under his gaze.

“I guess so,” he says finally.

Seokmin mutters a thank you as Seungcheol stands and opens the window behind him. When he chances a glance over at Joshua he finds him still staring, something dark and heavy in his eyes. Seokmin looks away quickly, his cheeks burning.

 _Focus, Seokmin_ , he scolds himself, shaking his head a little to clear the fog as Soonyoung counts them back in.

—

Just because Seokmin isn’t allowed to come, it seems, doesn’t mean he isn’t allowed to get fucked.

Joshua’s grip on his hips is so tight it’s probably bruising as he fucks into him hard and fast, pulling Seokmin back by the hips to meet his thrusts. Seokmin’s hands grip the sheets so tightly it hurts, his desperate whines and moans being muffled by the pillow his face is buried in until one of Joshua’s hands leaves his hips, fists in his hair and pulls his head up and back as Seokmin cries out at the new angle. He’s so close he can taste it, can feel it building deep between his hips and licking up his spine, and the moans that are punched from him are high-pitched and breathy, all choked whines and gasps of Joshua’s name.

He wants to come so badly — he needs it, maybe more than he’s ever need anything in his life — and he’s distantly aware that he’s begging, gasping “ _pleasepleaseplease_ ” until Joshua shifts his hips and he moans, long and loud. Joshua is fucking him so well, hitting his prostate with every thrust until he’s an incoherent mess, and Seokmin knows he’ll be sore tomorrow but he really can’t find it within himself to care.

Joshua lets go of his hair, Seokmin’s head dropping back onto the pillow as Joshua folds himself over his back and starts fucking him faster.

“Don’t come.” Joshua grunts into his ear.

To Seokmin’s horror, hot tears prickle in his eyes. He’s overwhelmed with how much he wants, so pent up he feels like he might explode with how much he needs it, and now Joshua is telling him he can’t have it, still, and he can’t help that he’s crying into the sheets, begging so desperately, “please sir, please let me come, please _‘m so close—”_

Joshua’s hips stutter and then suddenly he’s going still, groaning lowly as he comes, his face buried in Seokmin’s shoulder. He collapses on top of Seokmin, breathing hard. He doesn’t seem to notice that Seokmin is still desperate and needy underneath him, so close a breath of air on his cock could probably push him over the edge, and the longer Joshua goes without moving, the more Seokmin can feel himself slipping away from the edge. He just needs it and Joshua won’t give it to him and he swears he’s never needed to come more in his life than he does right now and he barely even registers that he’s begging again.

“Please sir,” he sobs, hot tears running down his cheeks, “please, I need it, I need to come please, I’ve been good, please let me come _please—_ ” Joshua slowly pulls out, and Seokmin whines loudly. “No don’t stop don’t— keep going—”

Joshua hushes him, soothing, presses a kiss to his shoulder before he collapses beside him. He gently maneuvers Seokmin onto his back, turning Seokmin’s head towards him so he can wipe his tears with his thumb. “Come on now,” he whispers, dropping a kiss on to Seokmin’s nose. “You’re okay, sweetheart.”

Seokmin whines pitifully. “Please let me come,” he whimpers, looking at Joshua tearfully. “I’ve been s-so good for you sir please, I need to come, p-please make me come.”

Joshua shushes him again, smooths Seokmin’s hair back out of his face. “Soon, okay? I promise.”

Seokmin whines again, petulant, tossing his head away from Joshua. It reminds Joshua a little of a kid throwing a tantrum.

“None of that now sweetheart,” he says sternly. “You’re being so good for me, baby. My good, perfect boy, hmm? Just think how good it’s going to feel when I finally do let you come. It’ll be so worth it baby.” Seokmin looks back at him with desperate eyes, and it’s the most needy and wrecked Joshua has seen him look in a long time. He gives him a small smile. “Just trust me, okay?”

Seokmin lets out a shaky breath, and after a long moment, he nods.

“Colour?” Joshua says just in case, “I know it’s hard, love. If you need it, I’ll let you come right now.”

Seokmin sniffles, rubbing his eyes. “Green. But you’re still an ass.”

He’s still so hard it almost looks painful, and for a moment Joshua feels bad, considers taking it back and getting Seokmin off right here and now anyway — God knows it wouldn’t take much — but he pushes the thought to the back of his mind and leans in to kiss him, chaste. “Okay, baby,” he says softly. “Let’s get ready for bed.”

—

Joshua blinks groggily in the darkness of the room. It takes him a long moment to figure out what woke him up, and it turns out that what woke him up is Seokmin, still fast asleep, rutting against his leg. He’s letting out short pants and whimpers, clinging to Joshua, and Joshua can feel his hardness rubbing against his leg under the sheets.

Joshua almost feels bad. Seokmin has been so good for him for so long, doing so wonderfully, and for a long moment Joshua really considers letting him get off like this. He sounds so nice, breathing shakily, moaning, and it would be so easy to just let him rut against his leg until he comes in his pyjama pants. But Joshua thinks of how good Seokmin has been for him, how incredible it’s going to feel when he’s finally allowed to come, and how he doesn’t want him to waste that on a wet dream. He sighs.

“Seokmin,” he murmurs, rubbing Seokmin’s shoulder gently. “Minnie, wake up.”

Seokmin has always been a light sleeper, and it’s only a moment later that he’s groaning, his eyebrows furrowing, before he slowly cracks his eyes open. “Hyung?” he asks hoarsely, blinking a few times in the darkness. He sits up a little. “What's wrong?”

Joshua rubs his arm gently. “You were getting off on my leg sweetheart.”

“I… oh.” Seokmin cheek’s flush as he seems to realize that he’s hard, pressed against Joshua’s thigh, and he quickly shifts his hips away. He looks away from Joshua, almost ashamed. “‘M sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Joshua says gently. “Let’s just go back to sleep, yeah?”

Seokmin nods, small. “Okay,” he says, his voice impossibly small, and Joshua’s chest aches.

He leans in for a quick kiss. “I love you,” he whispers, gathering Seokmin into his arms again and pulling him close.

“Love you,” Seokmin mumbles, cuddling further into his chest.

—

Seokmin steps carefully out of the shower, grabbing the towel he’d laid out on the counter. He catches sight of himself in the mirror and he stares himself down for a long moment, takes in his sunkissed skin and the jut of his collarbones and the slight fluff to his hair that he can never seem to get rid of. He quickly dries himself off and brushes his teeth, before wrapping the towel around his waist and heading down the hall. He pauses in the doorway of the bedroom, taking in the scene in front of him — everything is the same, save for the chair that’s been dragged from the corner of the room to directly in front of the bed. Seokmin knows this game well, and his stomach flips in anticipation.

Joshua is sitting on the edge of the bed, and he gets up now, walking toward Seokmin slowly. Seokmin watches him approach, his heart pounding in his chest.

Joshua nods toward the chair. “Do you want to?” he asks softly.

Seokmin nods. “Yes,” he whispers. Joshua smiles at him, and Seokmin can’t help but return it, his cheeks already feeling warm. “What would you like me to do, sir?” he asks, almost shyly.

Joshua hums, his eyes roaming Seokmin’s face, down his chest. He takes a step closer, fingers toying with where the towel is wrapped around Seokmin’s waist. “I want you to touch yourself for me,” he says softly. “I want to see those long fingers around your pretty cock, want to watch you get yourself off.” He tugs on the towel and lets it fall to the floor at Seokmin’s feet, leaving him standing there naked in front of him. “If you put on a good show for me,” he hums, “I might just let you come tonight.”

Seokmin’s knees feel weak at the very idea. Joshua is standing so close and Seokmin wants to lean in and kiss him— but that isn’t how the game works.

“How does that sound baby?” Joshua smirks up at him.

“Really good,” Seokmin says honestly, a little too eagerly, and Joshua’s soft laugh makes Seokmin’s cheeks burn.

Finally, Joshua takes a step back. “On the bed for me,” he says.

Seokmin moves toward the bed, slowly. He’s already hard just from the idea of getting off and he feels exposed in the best possible way, with Joshua now seated in the chair at the end of the bed, watching him with dark eyes. He’s leaning back in the chair, gripping the armrests, his legs spread, and the obvious bulge in his trousers makes Seokmin’s heart race. He lies back in the middle of the bed, propped against the pillows, his legs splayed naturally, enough to give Joshua a good view. He watches Joshua, not daring to touch until he has permission.

Joshua’s eyes roam up and down his body, almost lazily, and Seokmin has to fight not to squirm. “Go ahead,” Joshua says finally. “Get that beautiful cock all wet for me sweetheart.”

Seokmin doesn’t have to be told twice. The lube is already laid out for him on the bed, and he grabs it now, squirting some onto his hand before curling it around his cock. He’s heavy and straining in his own hand, and the slide of his fist feels fucking incredible— all tight, slick pleasure. He breathes out shakily and speeds up a bit.

“Not too fast,” Joshua says, his voice low. “I told you to put on a show, didn’t I?”

Seokmin bites back a whine and goes slower.

Joshua watches him hungrily, watches his fist dragging up and down so slowly, squeezing and twisting at the head. God but Seokmin looks all kinds of lovely, laid out there on the bed for him, his legs fallen open wide like he can’t help it, flushed such a pretty pink from his cheeks down to his chest.

Seokmin always sounds pretty, but the noises he’s making now are something else entirely— all barely controlled pants and breathless moans and whimpers and Joshua’s trousers feel uncomfortably tight. Seokmin’s eyes are closed, his mouth working as he thumbs over the slit again and again, his legs falling open wider, and Joshua can’t help but palm himself as he watches.

“Look at me,” Joshua says, and Seokmin pries his eyes open just enough to look at him from underneath his eyelashes. “You have no idea how good you look like that,” Joshua says, almost awed. “So fucking pretty for me with your long fingers around that gorgeous cock. You’re so big, Minnie. Such a big, pretty cock. Barely fits in your hand sweetheart.”

Seokmin whines, his chest heaving. “Joshua…” he whimpers.

“Sound so nice too sweetheart.” Joshua murmurs. “So needy and desperate, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes,” Seokmin breathes, and the slick sounds of him tugging on his cock go straight to Joshua’s prick. “I’m close sir, I’m so close I need to come, please sir.”

Joshua hums. “Not yet, baby. I’m enjoying the show.”

Seokmin whines, tossing his head away from Joshua. The hand around his cock has slowed down considerably as he tries to hold off. Joshua can see it leaking in his fist, Seokmin’s hand wet with lube and with precome. He’s flushed red, eyes desperate and hazy, and he looks like he’s fraying at the edges, barely a breath away from completely falling apart. Joshua watches, entranced, as Seokmin squeezes the base of his cock, his other hand twisting at the head and making him cry out, his back arching.

“God, you look incredible,” Joshua breathes. “My lovely, pretty boy, hmm?”

Seokmin whimpers, his chest heaving. “Please, sir,” he begs, breathy.

Joshua stands, slowly, makes his way over to the bed to sit on the edge beside Seokmin. “Please what, love?” he says softly, ever the gentleman, “Tell me what you need.”

Seokmin whines, frustrated, looking up at Joshua tearfully from under his eyelashes. “I need to come,” he whispers brokenly. “I need it so much sir, god I need it— I’ve been so good for you sir please let me come.”

Joshua settles his hand on Seokmin’s thigh, just rests it there, watches Seokmin’s cock twitch. “You’re right honey, you’ve been so good for me,” he murmurs. “Such a good, perfect boy for me.” He hums, running his hand over the inside of Seokmin’s thigh to watch him squirm. When Seokmin blinks, hot tears run down his cheeks, and Joshua breaks. “You can come whenever you need to sweetheart.”

Seokmin’s eyes widen, like he can’t quite believe it. Joshua nods, reassuring. With the knowledge that he can come whenever he wants, it takes maybe three or four more strokes before he’s tensing up, crying out, coming so hard it leaves him breathless. His back arches off the bed, head thrown back and mouth working as ropes of white shoot up his chest, his cock twitching wildly in his hand for what seems like forever, until, finally, he goes lax.

He’s breathing hard, whimpering softly, and Joshua’s smooths his hand up his thigh and over his hip, soothing. Tears leak from the corners of Seokmin’s eyes and Joshua can’t help but let that go straight to his cock.

“Okay?” Joshua asks gently, tucking Seokmin’s hair back out of his face.

Seokmin nods, weakly. He manages to crack his eyes open and look up at Joshua, still tearful and hazy. Joshua smiles softly and wipes the tears away with his thumb.

“You came so much baby,” he muses, running his fingers through the mess on Seokmin’s chest. “Look at that, it’s all over your chest. You made such a mess sweetheart.”

Seokmin watches him with half-lidded eyes as Joshua scoops his come onto his fingers, brings them to Seokmin’s mouth. Seokmin opens for him before Joshua even has to ask, and Joshua feels a surge of pride. Seokmin sucks his fingers into his mouth, eyes fluttering closed as he hums at the taste of himself. When Joshua’s fingers are clean he does it again, runs them through the mess on Seokmin’s chest and brings them back to Seokmin’s mouth, again and again until Seokmin’s chest is clean.

Now, Seokmin has ridiculous stamina even at the worst of times. His refractory period is virtually nonexistent, and now, having been deprived for so long, Joshua isn’t surprised in the slightest that this has made him hot for it again. He’s still spent, looking up at Joshua with his dark eyes glazed over, his cock hard against him tummy. Joshua smirks, biting back a laugh.

“That was fast,” he teases, and Seokmin’s cheeks colour even more pink than they already were.

“Shut up,” Seokmin mumbles. “You’re the one who didn’t let me come for weeks. Sadist.”

Joshua chuckles. He runs his hand slowly down Seokmin’s chest to his stomach, down to his oversensitive cock, curling it around him and stroking him so gently.

Seokmin moans softly. “Hyung..”

Joshua looks down at him, his gaze heavy. He takes in the sight of Seokmin, spread out on the bed for him, so fucked out already yet still desperate for more. “You want me to fuck you?” he asks.

Seokmin makes a soft sound in the back of his throat. “God, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos/a comment if u enjoyed! tysm for reading :)


End file.
